While they were gone
by rockerchick32
Summary: What if they had a sister? well this is the story of Emma. she is a Curtis and what does she do when she finds out that Pony and Johnny are gone will she survive to see them again or not?
1. Chapter 1

Soda's POV 

I was watching TV when Darry came home. He looked upset about something because when he walked into the house his face had a look of fear.

"Hey Darry what's wrong?" my younger sister Emma said. Darry just looked at her and didn't say anything. " Seriously Darry what's wrong? You look scared."

He still didn't say anything. "Darry," I said, "what happened?"

"It's Ponyboy he and Johnny are gone. They found a soc dead and they think they did it." He said quietly. I looked at Emma she looked like she would kill someone.

" You can't be serious Dar." But he was he just went into his bedroom and closed the door.

I stared at Emma who grabbed her jacket and went running out the door. I didn't follow her because I was worried that Darry might not be all right.

Emma's POV

I was so mad I couldn't believe they would actually do something like this. I know Pony and Johnny for like ever. I bet the soc's were asking for it. I knew they were. So I went to the only soc who could do this. Randy.

I found him hanging with his friends trying to pick up girls. "Randy! Oy Randy!" I shouted.

"Well look who it is. It's little miss Emma. I think someone wants to get the ass kicked out of her." He said with a smile. His friends stepped a little closer to me and my face started to go white.

"Randy what the hell did you do?" I shouted. " Why did you have to go after Pony and Johnny?" his friends stepped a little more closer. I knew I wasn't gonna get out of here without a broken arm or something.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything?" He asked. I knew he was lying but I couldn't do anything about it. He walked up to me and he grabbed my by my arm hard. I could feel my anger rising. He held me tight and he let his friend hit me until I was coughing up blood. He went around to all of his friends and let them take a smack or two at me. By the time they were done I was bloody and broken. I couldn't move they were all laughing and they left. I couldn't move. When I tried I coughed up more blood and it felt like something was eating away at me. I heard running and someone touched my hair.

"It's ok I sent Dally to get your brothers." It was Two-Bit. He always like me everyone liked me I was the youngest one of the group only by a little. I was 13 and Pony was 14. "Can you move?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"No." I said softly it hurt to talk. I felt him pick me up and start to carry me. He told me I was really light and some other things but I couldn't hear him cause I passed out.

When I woke up I was lying on my couch in the living room. I couldn't see anyone cause there was a wet clothe on my eyes. I must have had a fever because they wouldn't do that other wise. I reached up to take the cloth off and I winced in pain. My body ached and I couldn't move.

"Darry? Soda? Somebody?" I said quietly. Someone walked over and took the cloth off it was Steve. " Hey Steve." I said. I looked around everyone was there except Pony and Johnny. Darry had his head in his lap. Soda, Dally, and Two-Bit were talking in a whisper in the corner.

Darry lifted up his head and looked at me. " Hey little buddy, how are you feelin?" I just looked at him and then turned my to the door. I couldn't believe that Pony and Johnny were gone. I took it exceptionally hard cause Johnny and me were dating. No one knew but Pony and us. I couldn't tell anyone else cause I knew they wouldn't take it very well.

Soda came over and kneeled on the ground so he was eye level to me. " Hey what happened? Why did you get jumped?" Soda looked at me and at an instant I felt guilty. I was the reason why I got jumped. "Emma talk to us come on we are here to help you." Said Soda. Darry shifted a little in his chair before putting his head once again into his hands.

" I'm sorry!" I said finally well I kind of yelled it. " It was my fault I got jumped. I went to see Randy cause I thought that he might know why or where Johnny and Pony went." I turned away from their shocked faces and started to look at the back of the couch.

Two-Bit walked over to me and put a hand gently on my shoulder, which was a way for me to know I need to look at him. I turned to look at him his face was different from the others. His face was telling me that I did the right thing.

"You could have been killed! You never use your head do you?" Darry shouted. I was then frightened. I always hated when Darry yelled at me. Soda usually stood up for me but I guess he was too shocked to notice. _Ding, Ding, Ding,_ the clock in the room struck 3am. I slowly got off the couch and everyone held their breaths. I walked or rather limped cause I broke my ankle over to Darry.

"Oh like you would care." Then I walked to the door and then down the steps into the dark cold night.

Anyone POV 

When Emma left everyone just stood there and watched her go. Then, Darry got up went to the kitchen and got some water when he came back everyone was still sitting there.

"Great how many times does she want to get jumped tonight?" Darry said after a while. Soda looked up from the ground and just stared at Darry. Darry grabbed his jacket and went to look for her. Everyone but Two-Bit went with him.

"Darry I know she is tough but can't you see she is hurting." Soda said when they left the yard. Darry told him that he was gonna pull her home by her broken ankle when he finds her.

They split up to see if they could find her faster. And at around 5am they quit.

Soda's POV 

We came home at around 5 in the morning without Emma. It was a Saturday so she didn't have school. But where could she possibly go I thought.

At around noon Emma finally came home. She looked ok to me but something was not right. She was crying. She didn't say anything when she walked into the living room and she went right to her room. Right after she went into her room I walked after her. I knocked softly and she told me I could come in. She was sitting on her bed and she was crying silently. I have never seen her cry in a long time.

"Hey Emma baby what's wrong?" I asked her when I sat on the edge of her bed.

" I can't take it anymore! Soda can I trust you not to tell Darry what I am about to tell you right now?" she asked me looking like if I told Darry she would hunt me down and kill me.

"Yeah sweet heart I won't tell but you have to tell me what's on your mind." I thought that she was gonna break down.

"I miss them a lot. Well you know I miss Pony cause he's my brother but I miss Johnny too because well I have kind of been dating him for the past 2 months." When she told me this I put a huge smile on my face. I knew she likes Johnny but I never thought they were going out. I couldn't say anything I was just so happy that she found someone. She leaned over to me and gave me a hug and said " I don't know what I would do if they never came back." She cried a little more on my shoulder and then it went silent. I couldn't even hear her breathe.

"Emma are you ok?" she didn't answer me I was a little more worried. "Emma, baby please answer me." I looked down at her she looked like she was sleeping but I knew she wasn't. I left the room to tell Darry that she was home but she passed out.

"Darry," I said as I walked into the kitchen, " Emma came home she is in her room." I told him this and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Soda is she ok?" he asked me starting to make his way towards Emma's room.

" I don't know. When I came in she was crying and she cried for a little while and then it went silent. I thought she just passed out. She doesn't look good Dar." He walked into her room and I followed. Emma was peacefully lying on her bed. She looked asleep and I thought she was until Darry rushed to her and checked her pulse.

"Soda go get me blankets and some stuff to clean her cuts." He yelled.

"Darry what's wrong with her?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"Just go and get me that stuff and hurry!" Darry said as he picked up Emma from the bed and carried her to the couch. I brought Darry the blankets and the cleaning stuff. He took the blankets and wrapped Emma in them. Then, he took the cleaning solution and starting to clean her cuts from the night before. I saw Emma wince when he started to clean her cuts. I took her hand and it was icy cold. I've seen this before. This happened to Chris.

"Darry I know what's wrong. I've seen this before. Check her arms, legs, and her stomach for cuts. One of them is infected." I told him and of course I was right. On her stomach there was a nasty looking cut that looked like it came from a switchblade.

"Soda don't tell please don't tell." She said softly. Darry looked at me and then looked back at Emma. Her face was growing whiter and whiter. "Darry I am so cold." She told him.

" I know baby just hold on your gonna be ok." He told her. Two-Bit came over to the couch and looked at Emma her eyes were open now but you could barely see her face because of all the cuts. Then I noticed that the cut on her stomach wasn't there last night.

"Emma where did you get that cut on your stomach?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Randy found me last night he was alone but he had a knife and he grabbed me and I tried to run but he cut me and I screamed and he ran off." She said. Then she passed out.

Chapter 2 

**Emma's POV**

Over the next couple of days I was to remain on the couch even though I couldn't even walk anyways with my ankle. On Tuesday I got off the couch and took the crutches that Darry brought home I walked into the kitchen when Two-Bit and Steve came in.

"Hello anyone here?" he asked poking his head around the corner.

"I'm in here," I told him. He came into the room and saw me on my feet and ran up to hug me.

"Hey you are on your feet. Finally." He added. I walked back to the couch and I winced because my stomach still hurt. " Didn't Darry tell you, you weren't allowed to get off that couch." He said with a smile.

"I know just don't tell him please?" I asked him. I went to the bathroom to get some aspirin for my ankle. I heard the screen door slam. Uh-oh I thought if it was Darry I was screwed. I walked out of the bathroom to find Soda home from work. "Hey Soda." I said passing him to get to the couch.

"Look at you Emma Curtis your on your feet." He came over to sit on the couch with me and gave me a hug. I looked at the clock it was 8pm I told everyone goodnight and then went to bed. I know Darry will be mad that I am going to my room. But I didn't care.

That night I was sleeping and I had a dream about Pony and Johnny. They were sitting in a dark place and someone came in and stabbed them to death. I was sitting there and I couldn't do anything. I yelled at him to stop but it was too late. _Ahhhhhhhhh!_ I screamed as loud as I could. I started to cry as hard as I could to see if that would make him stop. Then I noticed that there was another person there he was holdin me so I couldn't move he let me go and I ran to Pony and Johnny but it was too late they were gone. I started to cry even harder I tried to tell myself to calm down a little or I will hyperventilate but I couldn't. Then someone grabbed my shoulders I looked back and it was the one who stabbed my brother and my boyfriend. "Why did you kill my brother and my boyfriend?" I asked him. She just shrugged and then pulled out the knife and put it to my throat. He told me he was going to kill me like he did them. He started to pull the knife across my neck and I woke up with a scream. Someone was there I screamed "Darry, Soda help they are gonna kill me!"

"Were here no ones gonna kill you." I heard someone say and in an instant I knew it was Soda. He moved closer to me so I could see his face in the moonlight. He put his arm around me and held me tight. I saw Darry sitting on the edge of the bed he looked tired.

"Soda don't let them get Johnny and Pony please! Don't let them kill them." I cried. He just held me and told me nothing was gonna happen. When I fell asleep I didn't have another moment and I slept till morning. When I got out of bed I grabbed my crutches and went to the kitchen. Darry was sitting at the table reading the paper and Soda was on the couch.

"Hey Emma are you alright this morning?" Soda asked looking away from the TV.

"Yeah I am alright I don't really remember much of last night what happened?" I asked them.

"You just got over being jumped and stuff and started walking again we will tell you later." Soda said looking at Darry. Darry had a concerned face and I knew it was Darry who told Soda not to tell me.

"Darry can I go outside for a while?" I asked him. I was so sick of this house.

"Well I don't know I guess if you stay really close to the house I catch you more than 100 yards of this place your dead got it?" he said. I remember my dream of me yelling about me dying my face turned white.

"Oh sorry I kind of forgot just stay close." Darry said I knew he forgot he wouldn't want to scare me then I already was.

When I got outside I was watching the sun and wondered if I will ever hear from Johnny or Ponyboy. The mailman came and I walked down to the mailbox and found a letter for me but from whom I thought. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Emma,_

_I miss you so much. Me and Pony are fine but I did kill that soc. It wasn't my fault he was drowning Pony and if I didn't stab him they would have found 3 bodies cause they would of killed me too. I want to know what is wrong with you I got a letter from Dally explaining what happened. From what Dally said that you were jumped because you were asking about us. I am so happy that you care for me that much but don't get involved you will get hurt and you can't do that to me. So please tell me you will leave things alone. I can't wait to see you again and hold you but I won't be able to see you soon. They think I killed that soc on purpose and so they will send me to jail. I can't tell you where we are because I don't want to get caught. Write back soon and so I will know that you are all right. I love you so much!!!!! _

_Love,_

_Johnny Cade_

When I read this letter I felt my heart rip open. I started to cry a little and I guess a little was too much because Soda suddenly came out.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I couldn't tell him so I gave him the letter. He read it and looked at me. "I am so sorry hun" he hugged me and then went inside. I grabbed his shirt.

"Soda don't tell Darry I don't want him to know please?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Ok I won't but he will start to worry about you which he already is."


	2. Chapter 2

He gave me another hug and went back inside. I looked inside and saw Soda talking to Darry. He looked at me and I turned away looking at the letter and the sunset. Two-Bit walked up to me and sat down.

"Hey hunny why so blue?" he asked me and gave me a hug.

"Not much. Hey Two-Bit I'm gonna go on a walk k? Tell Darry that I am going with you. Please?"

"Ok but he will tear my head off that you're leaving." He goes to tell Darry where I am and I leave. I was about to walk to the park when Steve comes up.

"Hey little Emma where you headin off to?" he asked me starting to walk with me.

"Steve just leave me alone. I am not in the mood." I said annoyed.

"Well we have a temper now don't we?" He told me giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Steve just please leave me alone. I am not in the mood." I just kept on walking. He left me alone. I kept on walking for as long as I could until I was found by a scared looking Sodapop. "Soda what's wrong?"

"Where the hell have you been?" he shook me. "What the fuck do you think you were doing? You could have been killed or worse tortured."

"Soda I'm fine. I told Two-Bit I was going on a walk and I told him to tell you guys I was with him."

"Well he didn't and when I came out on to the porch to find you gone I almost had a heart attack." I could feel my face going white. I didn't mean to scare him. I just needed to go on a walk.

"Soda I am so sorry." I started to tremble a little he took me in his arms and held me for a second before letting go.

"It's ok just don't do it again." we started to walk home when Darry came out looking ready to kill.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled grabbing my arm.

"Ow Darry you're hurting me!" I screamed. I tried to pull away but he just held on to me harder.

"Darry I already took care of the yelling part." Soda said to him trying to pry me away from his grip. He finally let go of me and slapped me. I fell to the ground. Soda tried to help me up but I just backed away from him. I sat on the ground for a while numbing the pain away from my face with my hand. This was the first time Darry had hit me in a long time. I hated it worse then him yelling at me. I would take him yelling at me forever than have him hit me. I got up. Soda held out a hand and I took it. I leaned on him for a while trying to make the dizziness stop. My eyes started to get black and I was passed out cold.

Soda's POV 

I knew Emma didn't feel to hot but I never knew that It was that bad that she passed out. Well the slap from Darry didn't really help much. When she passed out I caught her and left Darry standing in the middle of the road. When I got to the house Steve and Dally were sitting on the couch.

"Shoo." Soda said moving his head at them.

"What happened?" Dally asked. He saw the note still clutching that she got from Johnny. "Oh so she got it?" Dally asked with a surprised look on his face. "I will tell you later." Dally said when he saw a confused look on my face.

"Dally please go and get some blankets and the thermometer." I told him. I laid Emma on the couch and Dally came back with the stuff I told him to get. Darry was still outside but I didn't care much. I was more worried about Emma. She stirred a little when I laid her on the couch. I didn't really know what to do. I took her temperature and it was 103 degrees. I sat in Darry's chair and stared at her. An hour later Darry came home and had the same expressionless face that he had outside. He just stared at me and then went into his room and slammed the door.

"Soda w-what's wrong?" I heard Emma ask.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry about it just rest." Said Soda trying not to look to upset about his brother.

"Soda do you miss them?" I asked him quietly.

He came to the couch and told me " Yeah I miss them. I know you do. Everyone misses them."

"When do you think they will come back? if they ever do?"

"I don't know but I know they will come back." Soda said pulling me into a hug. "I love you Emma and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." he got up and went into his room to go to bed. I fell asleep only to be waken up by the door crashing shut. A very shook up Dally came walking in. He must of left when I fell asleep.

"Dally what's wrong?" I asked him rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing just go back to sleep. Is your brothers home?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah they're sleeping like I was until I was rudely woken up! Now would you tell me why you are walking in here at 2:30 in the morning?" I asked him sitting up now fully awake.

"It's nothing oh and I'm sorry that I woke you up its nothing to worry about just heard some drunken soc's talking." he told me walking to Darry's room. I heard Darry kind of grunt I knew he wouldn't be happy about getting woken up. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen. When I came out with a glass of water Dally and Darry were sitting in the living room talking. I could kind of hear them and all I heard was:

"They said they were gonna go after Emma. I had to sprint here cause they almost saw me listening to there converstation." I heard Dally say.

"Darry you awake?" I knew that was a stupid question but I didn't want them to know that I was listening to every word they said.

"Yeah Emma. Why don't you go to your room and go back to sleep?" he said looking up and towards the kitchen.

"Ok fine whatever." I said walking with my glass of water and went to my room. I didn't go back to sleep until about 3. I woke up about 3 hours later to screaming in the living room.

"I will never let anyone hurt her!" They screamed. I knew it was Darry and Soda yelling but that was really weird because they never argued. Not for as long as I can remember they never faught.

I got up and went into the living room and I saw Darry yelling at Soda in the living room. No one else was there yet so I knew it was early.

"Darry, Soda what's going on? Why are you yelling?" I was really tired. After Dally walking and I didn't get much sleep anyway cause I had more nightmares.

"It's nothing sweety. Why don't you go back to bed? You look like you didn't get more than an hour of sleep and it's still pretty early." Soda said looking at me. I nodded and went back to my room and I fell asleep right when I jumped on the bed.

--

"Emma Curtis. Get up!" It was Darry. I could tell by his voice. But why was he yelling?

"I'm up! God Darry you sound like I just killed someone what's up?" I asked as I got out of bed and followed him downstairs.

"You slept the whole day away!!! It's now 8:30 p.m. Do the dishes right now!" Darry yelled at me and said stuff like I wasn't good for anything. and I didn't use my head.

"You are worse than Pony and I honestly don't see what Johnny sees in you!" he yelled at me. I was stunned he knew. but how? I knew it!

"Soda you told him! I told you not to and you did! I can never trust you!!" I looked at Soda with the most loathsome glare and I ran out of the house towards the park. It was cold and it looked like it was gonna rain.

"Emma get back here!" I heard Soda yell. I didn't stop. I just kept running.

The park was quiet there was no one there. I was about to go home when I heard the gang coming and I saw a group of soc's coming. Uh oh I thought this won't be pretty!

I ran over by the gang and just stood there. The soc's lined up like they would in a rumble and so did the greasers. They were about to start if I didn't scream. But I didn't scream cause I wanted to but I screamed because someone came up behind me with a knife. He put the knife to my throat and said. "I knew this day would come soon. I'm gonna kill you like your brother and his friend killed my brother!" I shuddered.

"Noooooo!" I screamed. Darry and Soda looked at me and there faces changed quickly to fear.

"No don't hurt her. She didn't do anything!" Soda yelled.

"Too late." I felt the knife hit my head and I thought for a second trying to fight from passing out. I had a switch blade in my back pocket. I took it out and I stabbed his leg. He fell to the ground in pain. I fell to and I blacked out. I came around with rain falling on my face and I was being carried I looked around Dally was carrying me and I could see the house.

"Dally I'm fine you can put me down." When I said this he was scared I thought he was gonna drop me.

"Oh sorry kid I didn't notice." He put me down and I ran into the house. Darry and Soda were already there and so was everyone else except for Dally. He was behind me.

"Emma are you ok?" said Soda coming to come look at my head.

"Soda I'm fine." I said brushing his hand away form my head.

"Ok then What the hell were you thinking?" Darry screamed at me.

"Darry I needed to get out of the house and obviously you don't like me in the house and so I'm just gonna leave." and I stormed out of the house. I went back to the park and I knew that wasn't very smart but I didn't care.

When she got to the park there was one person there. It was the soc I stabbed. I thought. I went to see if he was dead and when I got there he jumped up and held the knife against my throat and pinned against a tree.

Soda's POV 

When Emma left I gave Darry a very bad look and I took out after her. I heard a girl scream "Darry, Soda help!" I knew it was Emma. I ran inside.

"Darry It's Emma she just screamed for us and it didn't sound very good."

They all took off and a dead sprint.

Emma's POV 

When I screamed for my brothers I knew at that moment I was going to die.

"Why are you doing this?" I said to him trying not to cry.

"I am doing this so your brother knows how it feels to lose someone he loves." He playfully traced the knife over my face.

"Soda help me he is gonna kill me!" I screamed and when I did he pushed me harder into the tree and plunged the knife into my side. I could feel a warm liquid run down my side. I looked down and fell to my knees. Blood was coming rapidly I could feel my life slipping away. I looked at the soc he had a scared look on his face. He ran off and dropped the knife. "Soda, Darry, help me." I whispered. I was laying on the ground now and I saw mysterious figures above me.

"Darry! Soda! we found her!" I heard running and someone touched my hair it was Soda.

"Just hold on Emma. You're gonna make it. Just hold on." The rain on my face didn't feel so good. It was cold and that just made me feel worse.

"Soda tell Johnny I-I- l love him!" I whispered. he looked at me funny and my vision was going black.

"It's ok Darry is getting the truck. You'll be fine." I heard the truck coming and Soda picked me up and carried me. I passed out and I was so cold.

Darry's POV 

When they got into the car I sped off to the hospital. I thought my heart stopped when Soda said "Guys! Guys she's not breathing!"

"Shit!" they all said.

"Were almost there just hold on Emma!" Soda whispered in her ear.

In the hospital they took Emma out of Soda's arms and carried her to surgery.

"Mr. Curtis?" I heard a nurse call my name.

"Yeah that's me what's up?" I asked.

"Well we know your sister is in surgery but do you know of a Ponyboy Curtis."

"Yeah what about him is he ok?" I asked the nurse.


End file.
